This Letter
by Katt42
Summary: England is getting ready for when his lover, France, to get home when he finds the letter. Human names used. Fail summery. Kinda angsty.


This Letter- A FrUK one shot

Arthur was looking through the closet, trying to find the maroon dress shirt that he knew Francis loved to see him in. Not that he wanted to look good for the frog. He just liked to wear the shirt. And maybe it was their seven year anniversary. Not that it mattered.

Arthur pushed aside some of Francis's clothes. He just had so many. No wonder he had said they needed a house with a walk in closet.

Arthur pushed aside one of Francis's jackets and a folded up piece of paper gently floated down to the floor. It was creased and looked pretty old. It wasn't something Arthur would expect to see in one of Francis's jackets.

A slight feeling of fear and anxiety came over Arthur as he bent down to pick the piece of paper up. He grabbed it by one corner, as if he were afraid touching it too much would make his fears of what it was come true. His hands shook as he carefully unfolded the paper and lifted it too his face to read.

Arthur's eyes widened and anger burned in his stomach and his vision slightly blurred with anger as he read and reread the paper to make sure what he was reading was right. A small single tear rolled down his cheek as he went to sit on his bed. He laid the letter on the table next to his side of the bed and lie down, closing his eyes.

The letter read:

_Dear Francis,_

_ It has been awhile since I've said this to you so I guess I'll tell you now. I love the way you hold me after we sleep together. I love the way you kiss me so sweetly. I love how you manage to treat me so kind. _

_I love you with all I am. Don't ever forget that. I'll see you the next time we're together._

_ XOXO _

There was no signature. Arthur couldn't say that he was surprised to find the letter. Francis wasn't the type to stay with one person for very long. Arthur had known that when they had gotten together, but he had still fallen for him. That was why when Francis had asked for his hand in marriage the first time Arthur had said no. But after two more years with no cheating incidence, when Francis once again had asked for his hand in marriage, Arthur had reluctantly agreed.

His best friend, Alfred, had told him not to accept. He had said there was no way Francis could keep it in his pants. But Arthur had said that Francis wasn't as bad as people said he was. He had argues with Alfred over it for weeks. Then he asked him to be the best man.

And now, here he was, just like Alfred had said he would be. Here he was heartbroken and upset over a stupid frog. Why had he been so stupid? How had he let the frog make him think that he loved him?

Arthur sat up and shook his head. Sitting up, he looked back to the closet and got up, walking back in. He walked to the back of the closet and started looking for the maroon shirt again. And while he continued looking for the shirt he had a sudden thought. He was going to find the person who wrote the letter.

Finally he found the shirt he was looking for and quickly changed. He also changed into a nice pair of slacks. It was their anniversary after all.

After changing clothes he went into the bathroom and washed his face with a rag. He didn't want to look like he had been crying when he confronted Francis. He wasn't going to look weak in front of the frog.

After washing his face he walked over to the mirror to make sure he looked okay. His hair was a slight mess, but that was usual. His eyes looked a little red, but it wasn't too noticeable. His clothes looked perfect. His shirt had two buttons left open and his pants weren't too tight of lose, and made him look hot, if he did say so himself.

After inspecting himself Arthur heard the front door open downstairs. For a moment he could almost believe that he hadn't found that letter and this was just a normal anniversary. But it wasn't, and Arthur didn't plan on lying to himself.

He quietly walked down stairs and headed to the kitchen where he could hear Francis rustling around. He walked into the kitchen and saw Francis pouring himself a glass of red wine. He just watched Francis for a moment, going through the motions of pouring himself a drink. He watched his arms, the same arms that held him at night. He watched the hands opening the bottle, the same hands that caressed his body and face. He watched him for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a minute or so, before Francis turned around and noticed Arthur looking at him.

"Like what you see, Mon Petite Lapin?" Francis asked, winking.

Arthur felt an involuntary blush cross his face as he watched Francis hungrily take what he was wearing in with his eyes. Arthur had to say something now. He slid his hand into his pocket, and just touching the paper made him angry. He quickly pulled out the paper and said, "Do you know what the hell this is, Frog?"

A look of confusion passed the Frenchman's face as he gently pulled the paper out of his smaller lover's hands and read over the paper quickly. Surprise crossed his face as he reread the paper. He looked at Arthur questioningly.

Arthur glared at him and said, "What the hell is that?"

"It looks like a letter, Mon Cher," Francis said, frowning slightly.

"I know it's a bloody letter, wanker! Who the hell is the letter from?" Arthur was getting angrier by the second.

Francis looked at Arthur like he had lost his mind and said, "It's from the one I love." Francis said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Arthur's vision became a tinted red color as he narrowed his eyes to slit and hissed, "The one you bloody love you, damned Frog!" His hands curled into fists at his sides as he felt a tear slid down his cheek. He didn't want to cry in front of the blue eyes male, but this was too much.

Francis's eyes widened as he leaned forward and wiped a tear from his cheek. He sighed and said, "Oh, Lapin, do you not recognize your own hand writing?"

Arthur glared at the taller, older male and said, "What are you talking about?" Then he grabbed for the paper in Francis's hands and looked down at the paper.

Sure enough, the hand writing was his. He looked away from Francis in embarrassment and confusion and looked at the paper again. It was indeed a letter he had written to Francis.

It was a letter that Arthur had written when they had first gotten together, a few weeks after turning down Francis's first proposal. It was a letter he had written to let him know that he loved him even though he had said no to the marriage.

A small smile crossed Francis's lips as he saw recognition of the letter reach Arthur. Then he frowned again. "Did you really think it was a letter from someone other than you?"

A blush crossed Arthur's face as he wiped the angry tears away and looked up at his lover. His husband. The one he loved.

"Well, you shouldn't really be surprised you Frog. With your history, you should have expected it! Besides, what the bloody hell was that doing in your pocket?" Arthur looked flustered, which Francis found adorable.

"I have kept it in my pocket since the day you wrote it to me. It makes me smile and brightens my day, Mon Petite Lapin!" Francis said, smiling softly.

"It brightens your day." Arthur muttered, "I'm a bloody moron."

"Its okay, Mon Cher! I forgive you!" Francis said quickly, trying to keep Arthur from getting to upset. It was their anniversary after all.

Arthur rested his head on Francis's chest and said, "Well this has been embarrassing."

Francis sighed inwardly and lifted Arthur's chin, meeting his eyes, then he pressed his lips to Arthur's, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. Arthur's arms wrapped around Francis's neck and he pressed his body against his older lover.

Francis pulled away and gently pecked his lips to Arthur's. Arthur blushed and looked away from Francis again. His eyes landed on the letter. And then he smiled softly as he realized that the promise he had made himself earlier that day. He didn't need to find the person who had written the letter. Because he was the one wrote the letter.


End file.
